raingatefandomcom-20200215-history
Aquatic Arcane Acoustic Sensor (A3S)
Aquatic Arcane Acoustic Sensor (A3S)-The A3S is a long range passive acoustic sensor utilizing sonicamplification and frequency attunement to detect surface and subsurface transients up to 10mm) away with a high degree of accuracy. Sensor design can differ depending on user specifications though are generally either a (4') radius sphere, or a (5'x5'x5') cube. Each unit is equipped with an internal power source such as a PMCA and M/AC generator, or power relay. A HC/UHC-APC is used to allow for long periods of activity w/o power system activation (which may cause considerable background noise). Spherical units are used more often for depths (>450') due to structural support while cube units are used for depths (<450') which provide extended range and accuracy. All transients detected by an A3S are transmitted via an encrypted CDLS/CROSSWAY connection to a dedicated receiver and/or attuned naval unit. Detections will, additionally, be stored on the device's HC/UHC-MCM which can be retrieved and decrypted if active transmission is unavailable or undesired. A3S units can either be bottomed, anchored, hull-mounted, or mobile with each application providing advantages and disadvantages for given environments and/or purposes. Bottomed units are attached to the ocean bottom by various methods and are more capable of detecting surface transients though are limited in range; bottomed sensors are most useful in shallow water as an early-warning sensor against surface ships and low-flying aircraft. The most common application of the A3S is via anchoring where the sensor is either tethered via chain/rope or has its location fortified by other means; this method gives the sensor maximum effective range with surface and subsurface detection capabilities in multiple stratums and at various depths. A3S units should be anchored in deep water and its' operating depth set to change continuously to provide maximum coverage. Hull-mounted A3S sensors are specifically designed for use on naval vessels and/or aircraft (if applicable) and are limited in performance by their associated vessel. Vessels with high radiated noise levels such as those with engines and/or waterwheels emit higher levels of radiated noise, thus reducing the over-all efficiency of any HM-A3S unit. Additionally, these sensors have a limited range against surface contacts and are only effective against subsurface contacts with the appropriate conditions. The benefit of the HM-A3S is its' ability to provide surface and air vessels the ability to detect and locate various surface and Subsurface contacts which would otherwise be outside visual range. Vessels equipped with these units must also carry all associated interfacing equipment and monitors. Mobile A3S units are autonomous, carrying out a set of given instructions or following a predetermined course stored within its' HC/UHC-MCM and executed via CROSSWAY or other applicable script software. These units are equipped with a Type-VIA/KC engine which can reach speeds up to (8) knots submerged with acute guidance provided by (4) low-energy kinetic emitters. M-A3S units are very often spherical in design due to constant depth changes though may be constructed in other forms as well. The use of an A/KC engine adds considerable energy requirements to the M-A3S and degrades acoustic performance while active. Often a unit will be instructed to travel to a predetermined location then anchor it's self and/or travel at very slow speed via kinetic emitters while performing an acoustic search.